Needs
by Lolita22
Summary: This is inspired by those who think Bishop and Goren slept together. And it is written for those who remain convinced they didn't - including me. How this could be plausible.
1. Chapter 1

_This was inspired by those who remained convinced that Bishop and Goren slept together, and then it was written for those who remained convinced they hadn't. _

_Frankly, the thought had never occurred to me until someone mentioned it, and even then my first thoughts were eww repeated over and over... and so I just had to find a way to make it plausible. What can I say? I love a challenge._

_**So: Picture Bishop reluctantly giving Goren a ride home after a particularly draining day at work. She has just parked the car in front of his place, but Bobby isn't getting out. The mood inside the car is uncomfortable silence.**_

Chapter 1

She knew it was going to be a mistake even before she'd asked. The guy was her partner, albeit temporarily, and they were supposed to maintain a professional relationship. If she'd learned anything from her colleagues' past disasters, it should have been that. Besides, she found him a singularly annoying individual, and she strongly suspected she got on one or two of his nerves herself. But dammit, after what they'd just seen, she needed some form of human contact. And he looked like he really needed to get laid. Anyway, it wasn't like their partnership could get any _worse_. And so she asked, in a hard yet gentle voice, "What do you want, Goren?"

In an exact replay of the scene she'd foreseen in her mind, he turned to look at her with a lost, searching look in his puppy dog eyes. Double dammit, she was a sucker for lost puppies, four-legged or otherwise.

She shifted in her driver's seat so that she could more or less face him, slightly sticking out her breasts and hiking up one high-heeled leg so that her thighs spread a little. The resulting pose was hardly provocative, but it was just enough to create a noticeable change from her habitual stiff posture. She knew full well the detail wouldn't be lost on him. She wasn't looking to seduce him; just to let him know that she understood what he needed, and that she was making it available to him should he choose to reach for it.

He did.

_**A/N: Want more? Tell me what you think of this! Maybe there could be some messy aftermath...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are, per request…**_

This day just couldn't possibly get any worse. And it was only five a.m.

G. Lynn Bishop stared at her clean panties in utter disbelief. For a week, she'd been wearing a prevention pad, resigned to her time of the month. It was damned uncomfortable, but a necessary part of womanhood. And for a week, it had been all for naught. Nature's offerings had not come. This hadn't happened since… ever. Damn. In horror, she thought back to that one night with Goren. Double damn.


	3. Chapter 3

The line at the pharmacy was taking forever. And forever, thought G. Lynn Bishop, was a very long time to wait for certain doom.

The simple home pregnancy test was heavy in her hand, and she was already sweating the results… literally. _Oh please,_ _let me be wrong._

Finally, it was her turn. The clerk rang up her purchase with excruciating care. You'd think it was damn china. After what seemed like a small eternity, the clerk handed the bagged object back to her with an embarrassed smile. _Teenagers_. In a hurry to get out of there, she rushed without looking. Eyes glued to her precious plastic bag, she bumped straight into a body. A tall man's body. In a familiar dark trench coat. _No_.

She looked up in horror to the amused grin on Goren's face. "What you got in there?" he asked with his usual nosiness. Bishop sighed.

It had had to be with Goren.


	4. Chapter 4

Bishop brushed past Goren without even acknowledging him. She'd learned from experience it was the best way to avoid his incessant questions; anything else would just fuel his natural curiosity.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she shot over her shoulder while exiting the pharmacy.

"I came in for something on my way to your place. Looks like you had the same idea," he grinned, mostly at her attitude. She was easy to annoy. She turned around at that.

"And what, pray tell, were you going to do at my place?" Goren put on his most innocent look.

"Pick you up, of course," he said matter-of-factly. Bishop blinked at that. In three months' partnership, he had never once bothered to 'pick her up', or do her any other kind of favor for that matter. He didn't even get her coffee when he got himself a cup. What was all this about suddenly? _Of course._

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that today's our last day, would it?" Goren managed to look affronted.

"What do you mean?" Bishop shook her head in disbelief.

"I mean, now that you're almost rid of me, you're in a celebratory mood. You want to savor every moment of thinking you'll never have to see me again." This time, Goren was genuinely taken aback. She'd never openly acknowledged his dislike of her before. Neither had he. He'd always assumed it was mutual, and was perfectly happy with the situation. As long as he didn't get attached to her, he was still allowed to miss Eames. Maybe he'd hurt the redhead's feelings, he thought for a second. _Nah._

"Well, Bishop, we're both here. We may as well get started with the day." He tried not to sound overly cheerful, but failed miserably. Bishop sighed. Now she was going to have to wait all day before she could take the test. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, the work day ends_, thought Bishop after a harrowing nine hours of a gleeful Goren. _I liked him better when he was ignoring me, _she mused. The day had ended on a cordial handshake. That was the end of their tolerated partnership. He hadn't so much as invited her to drinks. _Just as well,_ she thought, _I probably can't drink anyway. _Still, it would have been nice to have had an invitation to refuse. In her mind, it was the least he could have done. _Anyway, it's all moot now._ _I'm finally free to take that pregnancy test._ And Goren thought he was rid of her for good. _If he only knew._

She got home, stroked her cat, then immediately headed for the bathroom, where she read the instructions carefully before doing the deed. Finally, the moment of truth had arrived. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and held the test to eye level. Deeply breathing again, and again, she held her breath, opened her eyes… _Positive. Damn._ It had had to be Goren.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nine months later**_

"Push!"

G. Lynn Bishop had never pushed harder in her life. Still, it didn't seem to be enough.

"Push!"

The sweat pooled on Lynn's skin as she labored to bring new life into the world. She'd never experienced more pain in her life, yet oddly she didn't care. She plowed on.

"I can see the head! One more! You can do it!"

In an ultimate effort, Lynn gave it everything she had.

"Yes! You did it!"

An indignant cry resonated through the room. In a sigh of relief that was mixed in with the joy of laughter, Lynn extended her arms to welcome her baby girl into the world, Samantha.

Oblivious to his ex-partner's ordeal halfway across town, Det. Robert Goren faced the indignant parent of their teenaged murder suspect.

"Do you have any children?" the man asked belligerently. _No, _he thought with a pang, _I do not._


	7. Chapter 7

_**9 years later**_

G. Lynn Bishop nervously waited in her doctor's office while her daughter played in the waiting room. The receptionnist was supposedly keeping an eye on her, and Bishop didn't like to trust strangers around her daughter. This made her all the more anxious to get out of there, but the good doctor had insisted on seeing her alone. What could be so important about a routine gynocological exam that she had to be called back? It's not like she had a dangerous sex life to be lectured about. It's not like she much of any sex at all since she had had Samantha. It kinda hurt anyway, like her body hadn't healed properly. Not that it mattered much, since she was completely devoted to her dauthter. On that note, she mentally shook herself: she didn't like thinking about that particular subject.

Finally, the doctor entered the room. Impatient, Lynn blurted out :

"Can we get this over with please? My daughter is waiting." The doctor sighed as she sat at her desk.

"I'm sorry, there's no delicate way to say this…" There was a pause. Lynn felt her nerves fray.

"Yes?"

"Ms Bishop, you have stage four uterin cancer."

Miles away, Det. Robert Goren sat at his desk, thinking about his case. There was much evidence about what happened, but little in the way of identifying a suspect. There was very little to go on, yet something about this case rang a bell. He just couldn't figure out which. Restless, he watched Eames read through reports. Unlike him, she hadn't sensed anything familiar at all about this case, but she knew him well enough to trust his instincts, and let him be while she sweat the procedure. _How could it be? _Goren thought. _We're normally on the same wavelenght… _He couldn't think of why Eames wasn't seeing it. He wasn't angry or disappointed, just puzzled. They'd been through so much together… and then it hit him. _What if we weren't together when I saw this before? What if…_ Of course. He thought back to his short time with Det. Bishop. He hadn't thought about her in a decade. There must have been a case then that… yes. Connie. The one-man guru show. He could be out of jail by now. It could be him pulling new women's strings.

Just before he prepared to tell Eames about his hunch, he had one last fleeting thought for Bishop. _I wonder what she's up to these days?_


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Lynn watched her daughter sleep for hours, thinking of what the future holds. _Stage four cancer,_ the doctor had said. The final stage. Inevitable death. The doctor had given her about nine months to live. Nine months to say goodbye to her nine-year-old daughter. It wasn't fair.

In a rage, she left the room and started throwing things. Pillows, cushions, nothing that would alert her precious angel. She ranted, raged, and she cried, hard, for most of the night. She felt utterly alone. She hadn't minded before—she'd gotten used to loneliness all her life—but now, who would take care of her daughter when she was gone? And then, like a flash of light from the heavens, the answer came to her. _Her father._


	9. Chapter 9

It was the hardest phonecall she had ever had to make all over again. Lynn thought back to the last time she had tried telling Goren about his child. She had called him and invited him to coffee, shortly after the end of their partnership. He had refused. When she'd insisted, he'd exploded, "Look, Bishop, I really don't see the point. I know we had that one night together, but that's all it was, 'kay? One night. Look, I don't want to see you again." She knew she should have blurted out that she was pregnant right then and there, but the words got stuck in her throat. Before she could react, he'd hung up.

And now, she had to do it all over again. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone. At the third ring, she hung up. She'd been rejected by phone enough. This time, she would see him in person.


	10. Chapter 10

It was seven a.m. when Lynn took a deep breath. She had to do it now, or she'd lose her nerve. Not that she had much to begin with. _God, this is going to be ugly._ _Really ugly._ This was it. She prepared to walk into the major case squad, firmly envisioning his desk. She pushed the door and… he wasn't there. She looked around the squadroom, no Goren. _Oh, come on!_

She did, however, see Eames walking back from the coffee machine. Sighing, she went over to her to inquire about her partner. After her initial surprise, Eames gladly informed Lynn that Goren was on vacation. She didn't mention he'd ticked off the captain again.

"You can try him at home," Eames said. "I'm sure he could use a little bugging."

It was Lynn's first smile all day. She looked at her watch, evaluated her partner could cover for her a little longer. _What the hell. It's time to give the man a wake-up call._


	11. Chapter 11

Turned out the man was already awake and fully dressed when he answered the door. He was a little surprised at first, but then he asked, "this is about Connie, isn't it?"

Surprised, she thought back to the little punk who'd lead three girls to poison and drown people on Channel Island, back when they'd worked together. She had no idea what he was up to these days, but she was glad for the implied invitation he afforded her. She walked in and discussed his new case involving the sociopath.

When they were done, Goren motionned for her to leave, when she said, "Goren, there's something you need to know. Something I should have told you ages ago."

He got a pained expression on his face. "this isn't about …, is it?" Lynn sighed.

"Well, as a matter of fact—" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Look, can't we just let sleeping dogs lie? It was ten years ago, Bishop. Don't tell me you still carry a torch for me? I mean, come on—" It was his turn to be cut off.

"Carry a torch? Are you stark raving mad? Get over yourself Goren, it was a one night stand. It happens." She had the pleasure of watching him speechless for a second. _Good, _ she thought, _I need the edge._

"Look, there's something else that can happen after a one night stand, something _other_ than a woman falling madly in love with you." Goren was still dumbfounded. _Boy, for a smart guy, he can sure be dumb when it comes to his own stuff_. Or so she liked to think. Anger gave her the courage to continue with her revelations, and she desperately needed courage.

"Look Goren, the thing is, you have a daughter."


End file.
